deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Neutron
James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is the main protagonist of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron *Nicktoons United Battle Royale (Complete) *Jimmy Neutron Vs Nitori Kappawashiro (Complete) *Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron VS Johnny Test *Timmy Turner VS Jimmy Neutron History James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is a 10 year old pint-sized boy genius with an I.Q. of 210 who lives in the city of Retroville. He is considered a nerd out of touch, inventing things both in pursuit of science as well as for his own desires. Often times he would invent all sorts of things to increase his own popularity. Jimmy is a nice friendly and outgoing kid, he mostly uses science with good intentions, though statistically they end up almost destroying the city of Retroville (or worse) more than half the time. Death Battle Info Background *Full name: James Isaac Neutron *Age: 10 *Height: 3'8" | 112 cm *I.Q.: 210 *Occupation: Elementary School Student *Hometown: Retroville Abilities & Weapons * Brain Blast ** Allows Jimmy to come up with game winning strategies on the fly * Photographic Memory * Great Acrobatic Prowess * Proficient Swordsman * Apparently can breathe in space * Shrink Ray ** As the name implies, can be used to shrink objects or people ** Planet-Size feature * Hypercube ** A storage device that can hold literally anything * Jet-Pack ** When set to Hyperdrive, can reach speeds up to Mach 250 * Wristwatch ** Electro Magnet ** Freeze Ray ** Tractor Beam ** Inviso-Shield ** Laser ** Anti-Gravity Disks * Quantum Rewind 9000 ** Remote control used to manipulate time and space * Oxidation Accelerator ** Spray that can disintegrate metal ** Mist is equivalent to 200 years of rust * Hover Shoes ** Top Flight Speed: 25 mph * Springy Shoes ** Can leap great distances with every jump * Pain Transference Helmet ** Allows the wearer to transfer his/her own pain onto others *Demutation Pellet **A pill which instantly reverses all past mutations of any living creature * Cheese-Ray ** Whatever it hits turns into cheese with complete disregard for durability * Beam Sword ** General sidearm * Sonic Voice Cannon ** A megaphone that can emit sonic waves powerful enough to deflect lasers * Flux-Field Duplicator ** A device capable of creating an exact duplicate of whatever person or object it takes a picture of ** After duplication, the original object fades into oblivion * Robo-Walker ** Height: 12' | 366 cm ** Stored in Jimmy's backpack ** Powerful kicking legs ** Ejector Seat ** Heat-seeking Missile ** Laser Cannon Strengths & Feats * Turned an amusement park into an interstellar war fleet * Defeated the Yokian Armada * Reversed a tornado that went up into space * Founded the league of Nicktoons Heroes * Defeated Denzel Crocker * Defeated the League of Villains Weaknesses *Arrogant *Gullible *Rarely thinks of the consequences *Tends to show off Gallery Jimmy in shorts.png|Jimmy as he appeared in the 2001 movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Jimmy in 2D.png|Jimmy in 2D (Children's books) 2D Jimmy (Jimmy Timmy Power Hower).PNG|Jimmy in 2D (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Series) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Jimmy Neutron Characters Category:Technology users Category:Underdogs Category:Mascots Category:Time Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Highly Intelligent Category:US Combatants